


刺青　2.0

by Ruthercat



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: SPIDEYPOOL/OOC/18禁/RR賤X荷蘭虫注意。有變裝!





	刺青　2.0

韋德洗完澡打開了冰箱，在門邊位置拿出大盒的牛奶，邊喝邊走回房間。

他才剛又出完了一個頗長的任務，今天剛回到紐約，就約了男友到自己家裡過夜了。

在他們看了一集冰與火之歌玩了幾場格鬥遊戲及吃過了晚餐後，就準備開始下半晚的流程，這晚他先讓彼得洗澡再換他。

一進房後，他看到彼得只穿著四角褲趴在雙人床上，一雙小腿舉高時而搖晃，上半身則抱著枕頭看著學校報告的資料。

在他感到韋德進房時，他托著頭轉向房門方向看著韋德說到

"牛奶嗎？我又要~"  
另一隻手就伸出去準備接牛奶盒

韋德將牛奶盒給他後，看著他抬起的雙腳，感覺到有些異樣......

他走近床尾，仔細的觀察彼得的右腳腳底，他發現彼得的刺青好像跟之前不同了......？他抓住還在左右搖晃的右腳，仔細看清上面的刺青，回想上次那個模樣......這次明顯的變了一隻蜘蛛。

彼得在床上喝了一點牛奶，將盒了放到床頭，再轉向韋德

"怎麼了？"

"你的刺青......？怎變這樣了？"

"什麼？？喔你說蜘蛛？原來總共要刺3次，所以上次弄好之後我就忘了，是同學說要一起再去弄還予約好了我才一起去，不然第一次的圖案真的看不出是什麼。"

"所以......？"

"所以就刺好啦，好看嗎？"

韋德沒有回話，就這樣放開他的腳，然後就拿起被子躺到彼得旁邊，沒幾秒鍾就睡著了。

彼得覺得非常奇怪，他們一個月沒見面了，為了今天他還將身體內外都洗得乾乾淨淨，怕家裡安全套用完特地跑去補貨，還不知聽誰說在下面噴些香水會更能引起男友的慾望.........結果，韋德就這樣丟下他自己一人睡著了？？？怎可以這樣？？可是他看著韋德已經睡得很熟，也就沒吵醒他，他心想或許韋德想早上起來才想要吧？

然後他就下床將牛奶放回冰箱，回房間關燈，再爬回床上從後抱住韋德，沒多久他也睡著了。

彼得是被陽光曬醒的。他瞇著眼摸了摸床邊，什麼都沒摸到，他還在半夢半醒的狀態，以為韋德上廁所還是怎樣，就輕輕的叫了他幾聲，但是都沒有回應。這時候他也都醒過來了，就爬下床上廁所，經過廚房的時候看到冰箱的記事白板上寫了東西

Peter：

緊急任務

Wade.

就只有這幾個字而已？？

平常韋德要是有緊急任務，就算多趕急出門都好，他都會在板子上寫一大堆東西，比如說我會想你，愛你，畫些公仔跟心心什麼的......這次竟然只有字...這是第一次發生這種事......韋德從昨晚開始的表現實在太奇怪，彼得開始想這到底發生了什麼事。

彼得思前想後想了幾個合理的理由，最後，他得出一個結論

就是韋德生氣了

至於什麼原因？  
他又再想了很久，想到回學校上學時還在想。結果他根本就是魂不附體的狀態，同學ned跟他聊了半天，在吃中飯時也終於發覺他怪怪的。

"彼得！你今天一整天都在幹嗎？我剛搶了你的肉你都沒反應？？"

"......我..."  
"唉......"

"你再不吃，另一塊肉我就拿走了~"

"......."

"彼得，你今天真的很怪"  
"謝謝你的肉，那我先去準備下一課了！"

彼得把內心想跟他談的話都收回去...這個只有肉的傢伙！！

但他實在是太苦惱了，想到放學時還沒想通，只好再度找上ned，希望他多少能提出一些意見。

"彼得！等等要不要去買甜甜圈？？"

"中餐我的肉都被你吃光了，你還吃得下？"

"胖子為了要保持身型也是要努力做點事的！陪我去買啦！"

彼得心想也正好，可以跟他商討一下，ned知道他是Spiderman，也是少數知道他跟Deadpool交往的一個好朋友，ned算得上很口密，不會爆料出去，但他也回想起被他知道他倆交往的時候，他爆笑聲大得整條路上都聽得到......不過彼得有點走投無路了，沒辦法之下只好跟他說。

他們到了甜甜圈店，ned立即點了半打的甜甜圈跟冰，而彼得只點了一個甜甜圈外加一杯熱咖啡，就坐在店外的位置邊吃邊聊，ned很多話題，彼得也會回話，過了一會他又開始沉思了，ned見狀就問他

"彼得你今天一整天都很奇怪"

"........ned......我想跟你商量一件事...但，你可以不要笑我嗎？不...不要笑太大聲就好了......"

"說呀？有什麼不好說？難道是你弄丟了我借你的科學年鑑嗎？"

"不...不是那個...就...唉......"

他接下來就一五一十的跟ned說韋德不碰他跟白板的事。

講完後，他內心覺得應該會聽到超大的爆笑聲了，結果......

".......你這是虐單身狗嗎？"

意外地ned 沒有立即爆笑出來，他邊吞下半個甜甜圈邊說。

"你們平常不是挺恩愛的嘛？？怎麼這樣了？？"

"我...我也不知道，我想不出原因..."

"會不會是他厭倦你了？？雖然看不出來就是，他有在紐約的話基本上你們就是連體嬰狀態......"

"...你...怎麼知道..."

"他每天都接你上學又接你放學，還帶便當跟你一起在飯堂吃，便當還是造型那種，你當胖子沒看到裡面的菜全都像很好吃嗎？？"

"......"彼得心想，ned你真的對食物很執著......

"不過事出必有因，你有想過他生氣的可能性嗎？？"  
"比如說你有什麼要求之類，很難做到的？？"

"最難做到的他都做到了！我讓他不能殺人，他也控制得住自己，雖然花了很長時間習慣就是..."

"不是這些啦，彼得，我是問你們的感情生活，不是超級英..."  
Ned的口立即被彼得用甜甜圈塞住...差點被嗆到，他立即把東西都咬完吞下再喝了一口飲料後，看向彼得，再用口型做了一次"超-級-英-雄"，彼得再一次往他的口塞進另一個甜甜圈。

"就是說不是那種而是感情生活了"  
Ned吃完後再說到。

"我就沒想到，那天看劇跟玩遊戲時還好好的，頂多就是遊戲他都輸我又沒讓他吧？"  
"喔！！！我想到了，那天打遊戲前他說，贏了我就要我主動親他一口！可是我都沒讓他贏......"

"這...不太可能吧......"  
"還有其他嗎？？"

"......就我...聽說在下面噴香水會更能引起伴侶慾望......不知他有沒有聞到啦...但就是他沒碰我那天？"

他其實沒講完已經聽到ned瘋狂大爆笑，他非常尷尬的看著ned等他笑完，然後也同時回想到這件事，結果他自己也一起笑出來。

在他們兩個笑完後，ned一邊擦眼淚一邊說

"彼得，我真的覺得想出這個的人很有才華，最好笑是你竟然相信了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"

"好了啦，我是覺得他有可能喜歡嘛，你別這樣嘛..."

"拜託你是科學宅，就算不是，你想想看要是他在下面噴香水你會怎樣？？"

彼得真的挺細心的想了想

"唔...我想我會找出他味道的源頭吧......"

"你到底是......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，科學宅真的是科學宅，找源頭，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！"  
Ned的笑聲真的大得連路上的人都看著他，彼得已經覺得超級丟臉了。

"我的話只會覺得他神經病，好吧，雖然我覺得女生要是很香的爬上來我身上我也會很爽，事實是我也沒女人想爬上來......所以你來問我是怎樣？？虐待單身狗加鞭屍嗎？"  
"而且你噴在那？真的是下身那條...東西上面？？"

"對喔...就那邊，後面也有......"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈"  
Ned再次狂笑到快斷氣，好不容易他再度笑完了。

"老實說我覺得你挺愛他的，這種事你都做得出來，好了，既然我們找不到他生氣的原因，不如來討論解決方法好了？"

彼得點了點頭，看著他再拿了一個甜甜圈準備吃。

"不如先想想他喜歡什麼或是他平時對你有什麼不滿你去改善吧？"

彼得覺得ned說得很有道理，他就開始細數自己跟韋德的生活點滴啦什麼的......

"夠了......彼得，我覺得我今天的+10墨鏡已經碎了，單身狗也被虐得體無完膚......"

"所以要怎麼辦...？"

"呀不就從他喜歡的東西開始做，你說他喜歡吃墨西哥卷嘛，你有弄過給他吃嗎？"

"沒，他都不讓我進廚房，平常都是買外帶或是他做鬆餅..."

"那你試試看作愛心料理，抓緊男人的心必先抓緊他的胃，像我就是，要是有人煮一手好菜給我吃我就很爽了！只是都沒人理我就是......"

"好吧，我試試看！！謝謝你ned！！！我這就回家就找食譜！！明天見了！！"

Ned目送跑得超快的彼得，咬下他最後一個甜甜圈...

心裡覺得原來所謂高知識份子在戀愛問題上也是笨蛋......

_______________________________

"梅，梅嬸你今天很早喔！"  
彼得回家就看到梅嬸坐在客廳看電視了，平常她都比較晚回家，今天是這個月入面最早回來的一天了。

"彼得？你那麼晚又去那了？我飯都煮好啦！來洗手吃飯吧"

他們坐在餐桌，一邊開始聊天。彼得剛才跟ned討論過自己做墨西哥卷給韋德吃，他心想既然都要找食譜，不如問問梅嬸。

"梅嬸，你會做墨西哥卷餅嗎？"

"會喔，怎麼了？你想吃嗎？你平時不是嫌他餅皮軟軟又很辣？"

"喔......就有時候也會想吃嘛......"

"不，你不會，你以前真的很不喜歡，記得大慨是你10歲吧？那次我們參加鄰居舉辦的派對，他們弄了一大堆墨西哥卷餅，其他都只是沙拉跟水果，你就在那邊臉黑著都不說話，然後就跑回家在房間哭了。你不會突然變成喜歡吃這個的，彼得。"  
"...所以，為什麼會突然問這個，怎麼了嗎？"

"就...喔，其實是我有個同學，他，不她的男朋友喜歡吃墨西哥卷餅，她說想自己弄弄看給他驚喜，然後來找我商量問看看有沒有食譜可以提供給她這樣"

梅嬸在心裡已經笑開了，心想彼得還真的很可愛，用這種方式來問自己的感情煩惱，她其實很早就知道彼得交了一個男友了，只是一直都沒有拆穿他而已。

"他的男友？oops，我也講錯了，她的男友喜歡墨西哥卷喔......"  
"好吧 等等我們吃飽我再寫食譜給你，你需要我實際作一次給你看怎樣弄嗎？因為那個材料放太多或太少都不行"  
"不過做完我們要吃掉，那個需要買挺多材料的"  
"你就不準再黑著臉跑回房間說死都不吃了"

"梅嬸......我...現在也會吃啦，雖然比不上熱狗就是，但...我現在吃得下了，我長大啦！"

"你在我眼中永遠也還是小彼得。"  
"那等等吃飽你就收拾好跟洗碗吧，今天拜託你了，我回去寫一寫食譜再給你，對了，你男友...不，我又錯了抱歉，她男友能吃辣嗎？"

"他...喔，他很能吃辣的！"

"明白了，那我就去看看奶奶的食譜再修改一下加辣吧"

梅嬸心裡一邊笑，一邊默默的為小彼得的戀愛加油

________________________________

在梅嬸教了他弄超美味墨西哥餅之後，他每天都滿心期待韋德回紐約，但過了一周還是沒聯絡。

這天是他久違的去復仇者大廈報到的日子，是東尼叫他過去，說想看看緊身衣的數據資料跟討論一下蜘蛛絲發射器的使用次數問題。

他們先是待在實驗室測試蜘蛛絲發射器，然後再將緊身衣的數據上傳跟更新硬體，因為需時很久，所以他們就到大廈起居室的客廳休息了。他們一邊聊新研究的東西，一邊說笑，但東尼明顯感覺到彼得的表情有點落寞，而且並沒有很熱衷於科學話題上。

"彼得，你今天怎麼了？心不在焉似的？有心事？？跟東尼大哥哥說吧？"

"沒...沒有啦"

"別想騙過東尼史塔克，小子。"

"......"  
彼得心知沒辦法隱瞞東尼，他是那種想知道的事一定會問到底的人，名正言順的超級科學宅，如果他不說，東尼會一直煩他煩到不能正常生活，他只好一五一十的跟東尼說韋德不跟他做和白板那件事......

沒有予期中的大爆笑，東尼反而是用著憐憫的表情跟他說

"早叫你跟他分手，小子"  
"跟殺人狂在一起沒幸福。"  
"他就是配不上你...！"

但接下來他越說越氣......

"那個韋德威爾遜以為自己是誰？竟敢生你氣？！"  
"你跟他分手啦！不要再跟他一起，你要男友女友我都可以介紹一堆給你，任君選擇！"

彼得都快忘了東尼一直不喜歡他們在一起，他老是覺得韋德配不上他，但也因為一直不看好他們可以一起很久，以為韋德只是玩玩的，所以就不再說話了，但他們在一起已經超過兩年......彼得以為東尼已經不再反對了......

"東...東尼...你先聽我說..."  
"我其實，也不知他是否生氣啦"

彼得在東尼一輪數落韋德跟叫他們分手的時候一直輕聲反駁，但是一點效果都沒，最後他真的忍不住

"......東尼！我們不會分手，我喜歡他，就像你喜歡隊長一樣！！我叫你跟隊長分手你會嗎？！"

最後是由彼得這一句爆發終止了東尼的碎碎唸。

"....."  
東尼雖然還想反駁，但是他看到小朋友難得情緒這樣激動，就把想說的話收起，他只好改變話題讓氣氛緩和一下，但彼得還是氣得紅著臉在那邊不回話。

"唉......小子。這次就勉為其難幫你的忙吧。"

東尼心想小朋友生氣很麻煩，既然他自己都喜歡，就順著他的意思好了。  
彼得的臉立即由紅轉回白，露出了大大的笑容邊說感謝。

"剛才聽過你說了，就是他不知什麼原因生你的氣嘛？"

"嗯..."

"所以你就想哄他對不對？"

"嗯嗯......"

"真煩，為什麼我得做戀愛顧問"  
"雖然我真的不想問，但......你們平時有玩什麼情趣那些......"

"...我們...很少玩那些..."

"什麼？你們交往那麼久也沒？？真難以想像，我以為死侍會很喜歡玩那些變裝什麼鬼的"

".....他有......有提出過啦..."  
"只是我不想......那個很丟臉..."  
彼得邊說，他的臉就越變越紅，東尼有點感覺像在性騷擾他似的......

"那他...唉...真不想問，他最想你穿什麼衣服或做什麼...？"

"我想想......對了，他有次很興奮的買了一套女僕裝回來想讓我穿，還要角色扮演...他說他是主人...但我沒理他，那件衣服裙子太短了，好丟臉..."

"那你就穿那樣子就好嘛，他衣服都幫你準備好了"

"可是......我真的不行...那個太短了......"

東尼心想這小子真的很奇怪，平常穿著緊身衣就沒問題，但穿裙子就不行...但既然他說好要幫他了就只好再幫他想方法...

"喔，有了，他喜歡女僕裝嘛，沒指定要那種吧？"

"他買回來的就是裙子很短，很多蕾絲那種"

"吼~~~不管啦，你現在進我衣帽間，我去看看有沒有合用的給你穿！！friday！你幫彼得帶路！"

"SIR，了解了，彼得先生請跟我來，你先往左手邊出了這房間......"

彼得在衣帽間等了很久，東尼都沒過來，他又不敢隨意走動，只好看看手機打發時間。突然，伴隨著東尼的大嗓音，衣帽間的門被打開。

"Friday！！！到底那東西放在那？？"

"SIR？不明白你的意思，請詳細一點"

"那件長身女僕裝！！在那？？"

"SIR，倉庫紀錄內有三套女僕裝，不清楚SIR查詢那一件，但他們全都在衣帽間的衣架上"

"那就立即打開那個櫃子讓我看！！"

"SIR，此櫃子的權限只有你跟史提......"

"打開！！不要那麼多廢話！！"

"...."  
隨著機器移動的聲音，房間放衣帽的櫃子移開了，在後面出現的是另一個房間，他們進去後東尼就徑自走到其中一排衣櫃旁，彼得四周打量時發生衣櫃上很多不同類型的衣服，女性晚體服，日式和服，中式旗袍還有很多警察服，消防員服，軍裝...再看向另一邊，有一排色彩繽紛，看上去像玩具的東西，但因為彼得沒看過，所以他也只是覺得顏色好特別。在房間裡面更有些不知用途的皮革衣，但都是小小一件的應該沒人穿得上吧？正當他看到這，就聽到東尼說話了。

"小子，你穿這套好了，這件我現在穿不下！"

彼得疑惑地接過衣服，摸上去材質很好，那是一件純黑色的套裝，是在前面扣鈕的，裙子部份，旁邊有拉鍊，非常長，就算他170多厘米高穿上去也會到膝蓋以下，另外再外附一件純白色的圍裙，圍裙中間有口袋另外底部有小量蕾絲，但並不會太多，還有一條綁頭髮用的頭帶，但他看來看去也不知怎用...

彼得一臉疑惑的看向東尼，然後東尼就超快的教他戴好了頭帶，其實那有兩個小髮夾只要夾一下就好了。

"小子，這套就直接送你，我現在用不著，而且你穿完洗也洗不乾淨，我也不會要"

"東尼你穿過這件？！為什麼你要穿？！你需要打掃家居嗎？！"

東尼心想糟了，這次好像挖了坑給自己跳下去......

"沒，就我的家政婦的衣著我都有嚴格規定，所以我也得有一些樣本來穿看看"

"可是剛才friday說有三套，為什麼要那麼多？"

東尼心想friday真是個超級大嘴巴！但他是東尼史塔克，要騙過小孩還是很簡單的！

"喔，就那個嘛，一年有幾季就要換一下款，沒什麼特別。"  
"我還忘了要給你這個！"

然後他將一些東西放到彼得手上，彼得看來看去又不知是什麼，他再度一臉疑惑的看向東尼。

"總之你整套穿起來有加乘效果，相信東尼大哥哥就對了！！另外你當天就這樣做........."

"唔...其實你是不是也哄過別人？怎麼那麼清楚要怎樣才令對方開心？我都一直想不到！東尼好利害喔！"

"我，根本不需要哄別人開心啦，全世界都爭著討好我你知道嗎？！根本不用！！"

"可是你好利害喔！！你都知道要怎樣做才好，我同學他只會想到做飯給他吃，可是東尼你利害多了！計劃得周詳又全面！"

稱讚使人墜落這件事，東尼已經忘得一乾二淨，在彼得美言幾句之下他就輕飄飄了......

"沒啦~沒你說得那麼利害，都是條老冰棍要搞定有幾難？"

".......?????"

東尼好像隱約聽到有一把很熟悉的聲音......他不是還在烏干達嗎？！

"東尼，隊長回來了嗎？？？"  
"我怎麼聽到他的聲音？？"

"不......他，他還沒回來，我沒讓他回來！"

'''''東尼史塔克！'''''  
'''''我都聽到了，你在小孩面前叫我老冰棍'''''  
'''''我這周末就回來了，你看著辦'''''

"Friday！！快掛斷！！"

"SIR，史提夫先生已經掛斷了"  
"請問你需要現在就啟用新的特殊方案計劃嗎？"

"Oh...god...上次我弄了三天才搞得定他..."

彼得還是一臉問號，但是他看到東尼失落得像變成黑白色一樣，只好趕快回家。

______________________________

再多過了一周，彼得終於收到韋德的簡訊，他說在周四晚就要回到紐約，想約他在周五晚巡邏完去他家過夜。

彼得心想他應該提早準備，所以在周三晚他就住進了韋德的家，仔細的清理好家裡，還將韋德的衣服也洗好，床舖被單也換洗乾淨，他也預先買好了墨西哥卷的材料放在冰箱，而他自己呢？當然也就再由內至外都洗得乾乾淨淨了。  
周四他早上如常上學，下課後他就立即跑回韋德家，但韋德還還沒回來。他立即著手準備墨西哥卷，但在不熟悉的廚房做飯原來很困難，砂糖跟鹽巴根本不知放在那，最重要的辣醬就用Tabasco就好了？還是要特地出去買辣椒醬？在幾經辛苦下他終於成功作了6個墨西哥卷......彼得已經精疲力竭，但他休息一下後還是打起精神收拾好廚房。同時他心裡一直讚嘆梅嬸既能煮一手好菜，還能把家裡弄得井井有條。

他弄好後已經快8點了，沒想到做個飯也那麼久，但韋德還沒回家？不知他到那了。彼得只好拿起手機看看有沒有簡訊，他傳出去問他在那，但過了數分還沒回應......

他就放下手機再去洗澡，做飯的油煙弄得他全身都是墨西哥卷味，也順便把衣服換上東尼給的那一套女僕裝。

在他準備好後回到客廳，他為了要給韋德驚喜，特地關了燈，他本想開著電視邊看邊等，但是電視的燈光在門外一定看得到，他只好坐在沙發上玩手機...

彼得忙完一整天實在有點累，他就拿著手機睡倒在沙發上......

"彼得？彼得...？"

"唔......"

"彼得...睡這邊會感冒..."

"唔......？韋德...？！"  
彼得一瞬間就驚醒了，他看到穿著死侍裝的他就站在沙發前。

"我們不是約明晚嗎？你提早過來了？"

"我...我"

"而且你怎穿成這樣？"

"韋德...我"

"怎了？彼得？？"  
"你不如讓開一些讓我坐"

彼得移動一下跪在沙發上空出一些位置，韋德就坐在沙發上看著他。彼得回看他，臉就開始紅起來，在剛睡醒的狀態下完全忘了自己想準備驚喜給男友。

"你怎麼了，Babyboy？"  
"我太帥得讓你看呆了？今天你怪怪的？"  
韋德邊說邊脫下身上的裝備跟面罩

"韋...韋德...歡迎回來..."  
彼得看到韋德的臉一瞬間變得更紅，心跳也跳得超快。

"我回來了，Babyboy"  
"你提早來等我？"

彼得有點緊張的點點頭，但眼睛還是沒離開眼前很久沒見的男友，韋德邊脫下手套後撫上他的臉，深情的看向他。

"Babyboy，雖然我有很多疑問，但是我很想你，現在先來幹正事好嗎？我快忍不住了..."

彼得的臉更紅了，但他也是非常非常想韋德，看到韋德那坑巴巴的臉已經讓他完全將自己為韋德準備了驚喜這件事拋諸腦後。

韋德沒讓他等太久，另一隻手就牽著他的手，再一邊撫著他的臉慢慢接近，在倆人距離不足一厘米的距離對望。

"我好想你，彼得，你呢？"

"我也是，韋德"

那一厘米的距離消失了，倆人的嘴唇相碰，今天倆人都像很珍惜對方似的輕輕親吻對方，一邊親吻一邊對看，彼得淘醉在男友久違的濃列男性氣息之中。

他看向面前以一般人的標準來說絕對說不上好看的他。  
但對於他來說，卻是無可替代的一個他最愛的人。

彼得更賣力的與韋德親吻，雙手棒著他的臉，在雙唇分開後，他再度看著韋德，然後緩慢而細緻的親遍他臉上所有疤痕。

韋德在被親吻著的時候，雙手環抱著他的小男友，心裡有很多問題，為什麼他會穿著古典女傭服？為什麼整個房子都是墨西哥餅夾雜一些烤焦的味道？為什麼他會提早一晚在自己家趴在沙發睡覺？

但他也慶幸自己任務完沒有去黃鼠狼那邊喝酒，不然就沒辦法提早回來看到這位他最親愛的小男友了。

在彼得終於親遍他的臉後，他往後退開一些讓倆人有些距離，韋德再看向他一身打扮，有點疑惑的問

"我只想問這一個問題，為什麼你穿成這樣？"

"你...不喜歡？"

"你說呢？"

彼得聽到他反問後眼神就看向旁邊......  
"應該喜歡......"

韋德其實喜歡到快要爆炸了，沒想到比起性感短裙，這種包緊緊的反而更能引起他的慾望，同時他的獸性也被挑起......

"雖然我很想知道你為什麼穿這個，但現在不是問這個的時候，彼得今天......我有個要求..."  
"你今天可以叫我主人嗎？我們來角色扮演......"

彼得還是一樣看向旁邊，他的臉紅得很。在想了想後，回頭看向韋德

"歡迎...回家，主人..."

韋德的理智線在這邊就斷了

他抓住彼得的雙肩，猛力的親下去小男友的嘴，舌頭在彼得的口腔內不斷翻攪，舔遍口腔內的每一個部份，而且他還有適時放開彼得讓他呼吸，特地廷長這個吻的時間，彼得也有順著他的舌頭互相交疊，但這個悠長的吻還是讓他喘氣連連。  
終於韋德親夠了，就站起來由上而下俯視著彼得

"僕人就是要服侍主人，來幫我舔"

韋德一邊腳跪在沙發，將胯下的部份靠往彼得面前。彼得跪坐在沙發上，近距離的看向那紅黑緊身褲，那位置已經腫起一大包，他拉開了緊身褲的褲鍊，輕柔的拿出藏在裡面韋德火熱的半身，緊包著的半身有著韋德那強烈的男性氣息，彼得用雙手棒著半身仔細品嚐那獨特的味道，他很喜歡韋德這男性剛強的部份，接著他用雙手上下套弄著它，舌頭舔著下面陰囊的部份，那邊同樣充滿男性氣息，舌尖遊走在陰囊的皺褶上。

在他舔舐的時候，他聽到韋德低沉的喘息聲，韋德摸上他的頭髮，手指順著梳他的前髮，再摸向他頭上那夾髮的女僕頭飾，韋德好像很偏愛它似的，源著頭飾摸向彼得的耳際，再用指背輕撫他熱燙的臉頰。

彼得在舔夠了陰囊後，再往半身的根部舔舐，他一邊吸吮著連接陰囊的位置，手指卻放上去磨擦鈴口，韋德在此時發出一些吃痛的呻吟，彼得則在根部往上慢慢細喙著韋德的柱身每一個部份。到達頂部三角的位置時他卻反而往後退開，用他那棕色的迷濛眼神看向韋德，慢慢的用舌頭舔舐自己的嘴再將舌尖碰上鈴口的部份。

韋德一直看著身下穿著古典女僕裝的小男友，本應純情的他不知今天打開什麼開關，像很渴求似的吞噬著他的半身，這使韋德越加興奮，而他的前端更滲出更多前液。彼得慢慢的將大半的火熱吞沒在嘴裡，舌頭源著整根肉棒翻攪，邊吸吮著源源不絕的前液，在這種刺激之下韋德的呻吟越來越急速，伴隨著沙啞的呻吟，他邊射邊往後退，存了很久的大量火燙精液除了噴發在口裡，更多的射到彼得火燙的臉頰上，讓他整個臉都佈滿白色濃稠的精華。

韋德抽出半軟的半身後，彼得反而再度拿起他，仔細的舔乾上面的體液，而在他臉上的則源著他可愛的臉龐滴到女僕服的圍裙上。韋德在他舔舐完後，在茶几上抽出衛生紙仔細幫他擦乾臉上殘餘的精液，然後再度近距離的貼著額頭看向小男友

"小女僕今天表現不錯，可是主人想看看小女僕身下的東西，你可以拉起裙子讓主人看看嗎？"

"主人......"

彼得離開沙發站起來，用單手拿起了一些裙襬，但韋德並不滿意，他抓住彼得雙手，拿著他自己的裙襬，讓他慢慢拉起......

彼得的深黑色的女僕裙子下面有著幾層蕾絲夾層，他一邊拉起一邊隱約的看到他雙腳穿著半透明黑色絲襪，絲襪至到大腿的位置有扣子扣著，而在他越拉越上的時候，韋德一邊吞著口水 一邊看著，直到裙襬被拉到看到小小的黑色蕾絲內褲，中間的小東西半勃著，讓小巧的內褲被撐起......

"小女僕的下面都已經出水了呢"  
韋德雙手從他膝蓋的位置開始源著褲襪撫上大腿，彼得的身體發出輕微的顫抖，小東西更因此滴出一些透明的前液。他自己也俯身向前舔了舔他的大腿，他聞到了一些香甜的味道...想著要追蹤這甜味，所以將身前的女僕拉近自己，然後源著大腿一邊用鼻子吸著味道一邊探往彼得的火熱，那邊的味道更加濃郁，夾雜著沐浴露的香味，使韋德很興奮。

他輕輕的用舌尖舔了小東西一下，彼得隨即發出小聲的呻吟，但韋德並沒有再舔，而是讓他轉身跪回沙發上，屁股高舉，命令他再次拉高裙襬。

黑色的連褲襪穿在他結實的腿上很性感，連著褲襪的扣子拉扯著蕾絲內褲，內褲的面積很細小，只能些微的遮住後穴。

韋德再次後退想看向全身版的淫蕩小女僕，然後又再次看到那刺在右腳腳底的蜘蛛刺青，他一下子想起了自己之前因妒忌而有一點點生氣，但事過境遷，他已經不再介懷那件事，反而覺得這個刺青很性感，這也讓他有一個奇怪的慾念......

韋德讓彼得重新站起來，牽著他進了房間，命令彼得幫他脫掉緊身衣，然後他平躺在床上，一邊讓小女僕站在床上。

彼得有點不明所以

"主...主人......你想我...怎麼做......？"

"小女僕，用你的右腳撫摸我的身體，雙手拿起裙襬喔"

彼得害羞著點了點頭就照做了...  
韋德一邊看著眼前的絕景，一邊想著到底為什麼彼得今天這麼聽話？但眼前看著那有著若隱若現蜘蛛刺青的腳底在他身上來回撫摸他，黑色半透的連褲襪再加上那若隱若現的蕾絲小內褲，使得他下半身再度硬挺起來。

在彼得踩得有點累了，看向他今晚的主人。

"主人...我有點累了......"

"那小女僕想怎樣呢？要來照顧我的下半身了嗎？"

"....."  
彼得紅著臉的點點頭，再坐回床上。

"小女僕你像剛才一樣跪在床上，背向著我上半身趴好舉高你的屁股，再自己拉高裙襬，我要讓你自己擴張"

韋德從床頭櫃拿出潤滑液，直接就倒在已經趴好在床上高舉的屁股上，微涼的質感讓彼得抖了一下，但他也立即用手指將潤滑全部塞進自己的後穴，彼得邊用手指在內翻攪，邊往後看向韋德，他就在那邊幫他掰開臀瓣，然後也同時跟他對上眼。

"主...人，我可以了..."

在彼得將3根手指都塞進去後，他看向韋德說到

"小女僕應該要說清楚一些。我不知你說什麼？"

彼得覺得好害羞...但還是回答了他

"主人，小......女僕已經準備好，你可以...進來了"

韋德的理智線本來已經接回了一些，但又再應聲斷裂。他立即將火熱的硬挺一氣放進彼得的後穴。

這讓彼得發出非常大聲的叫聲，由於已經個多月沒做，彼得的後穴非常緊緻，他感覺到裡面被強烈扯開，也因為疼痛使得內穴抽搐......他痛得流出淚來。

"主...人......很痛...輕點"

韋德也不是真想傷害他的小男友，所以他就慢慢在那邊等待他適應。感受著他的小男友內裡的溫暖，但就同時說著會讓彼得覺得很羞恥的話......

"小女僕裡面好熱，好緊"  
"哈阿，你吸住不讓主人離開"  
"好爽......"  
"小女僕也很想要吧..."

他邊說，邊嘗試前後移動一些，彼得則是慢慢由嗚咽的叫聲變成舒服的呻吟，韋德在聽到後開始更快的抽插著他，讓身體猛烈的撞擊聲回蕩在房間裡，看著穿著純黑女僕裝的他，韋德覺得他比平常更性感，又很可愛撩人，讓他更加興奮。

他一邊從後幹他一邊拉著他雙手，使上半身向後弓起，彼得也舒服得頭向後昂高，然後他轉頭臉紅著看向韋德

"主人，主人......"  
"我想...看你的臉......"

韋德在聽到他這樣說後，就抽出他的火熱，讓彼得躺在床上正對著他，他也隨即趴在他身上。

"小女僕今天怎麼了？"  
"你好可愛，好性感"  
"又肯配合我玩角色扮演..."  
"發生什麼事了嗎？"

"主人......對不起..."

"嗯？？？？對不起？？？"

"我不知怎麼......你好像生氣了？"

"我那時生氣？你說清楚點？"

於是彼得一五一十的說起上次韋德回來時發生的事。韋德聽完後，內心差點笑出來了，但還是很認真的看著他的小男友跟他說

"彼得"  
"有兩件事，首先很重要的，就是我沒生氣。"  
"然後，你以為我生氣所以就穿這個給我看，又跟我玩角色扮演，提早來我家等我？"

"還有......煮了墨西哥卷想讓你吃..."

韋德內心很激動，他一直以為小男友其實並沒有很愛他，平常什麼事都是他做主動，有些時候他以為彼得都是被迫著的跟他一起。  
他雖然深知彼得愛他，但他內心其實很膽小，一直很怕某天年輕的小男友會離他而去，所以他就用溺愛式的來表達對他的愛。但今天，他發現了原來彼得會為了他做那麼多平常不會做或是不肯做的事時，他非常感動，也深深的感受到彼得對他的愛。

他感到沒什麼可以回報彼得，只能對他更好，更寵他，更愛他。

然後他看著彼得的雙眼，很溫柔的用著他那坑巴巴的臉微笑著說

"彼得，我愛你。"

彼得臉紅著，同樣看向他再主動的親上他

"我也愛你，韋德"

韋德的半身再度放進了彼得的身體，這次很溫柔，他慢慢晃動的讓雙方感受對方的溫度，他們一邊親吻，一邊叫喚著對方的名字。他們倆互相的渴求對方，韋德開始加快了在彼得體內的速度，當雙方都充分感受到對方的一切時，他們在高潮的呻吟聲中交出了彼此。

隨著倆人射出後，一起喘著氣休息著，韋德親了親彼得的額頭

"彼得......"

"唔？"  
一邊喘息著的他懶懶的回應

"我今晚回來時是不是打擾了你的計劃了？你本來打算怎麼做？"

"......我...想給你驚喜......幫你開門，跟你說主人，你回來了......然後一起吃我煮的東西...再服侍你一整晚"

"喔～喔......我覺得我真的破壞了這個計劃，這樣不行！彼得，我們來再做一次好不好，現在我出門口，然後你來開門跟我說主人，你回來了。今晚想先吃飯還是先吃我這樣！！......."

彼得看著他的大男友害羞的笑了笑。

"今晚不好......我們改天再來玩這個？"

他很小聲的說  
"其實我也挺喜歡玩角色扮演的......"

韋德聽到後立即爆炸了。

END.

小後續→1：

"彼得彼得彼得，你穿上次那件女僕裝來幫我挖耳朵好不好，我看日本的成人動作片有這種橋段~~~~~我一直想試試看！！！"

彼得不耐煩的看著他，他正忙著寫報告。邊瞄向他邊說

"這不在我的服務範圍"

"彼得！！你變回小女僕好不好？？我很喜歡~~"

"不要，你沒看到我很忙？"

"可是你那次很可愛很讚很性感很......"

"韋德威爾遜，最後一次警告了喔"

"..............是"

小後續→2

"彼得，這個刺青是最後一個了"  
"不準再去弄，知道嗎？"  
"下次真的會生氣"

這是韋德一邊大力抽插著他的小男友，一邊說的話。

一邊心想自己真的很喜歡他，喜歡得想永遠跟他在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我超喜歡女僕裝,本來有個au是1700年代的英國女僕彼得跟主人韋德!!!!有空我一定會寫!!!


End file.
